


Here the truth

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Series: Here and there [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Dean-Centric, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Dean, Hurt Stiles, Other, Pack Dynamics, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Stiles Feels, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	1. Leaving

Stiles Winchester had big problems. His father, John, wasn't his father. His real father, Dean, gave him up when he was still young. He knows because John told him the truth, but he loved his father John. Dean was another story. He was Scott's best friend from day one; his best everything. So when Scott's pack had grown he felt as if he was being pushed out of the group. Then whole void thing kind of messed him up. It was a few months before summer ended, when Stiles ran into his real father and uncle. He told his dad he was taking a road trip, just to clear his heart; heart and soul. He now suffers from PTSD. He never thought he would imagine himself walking into a bar deep in a depressed part of New Mexico.  
But he did. "Dean- it’s wild omegas, and they're nasty. Do you think going off on your own is good idea?" "Yeah, you and Castiel need time to yourself." "Sure, but I don't like this idea. You're my brother." "Yes, and I can take care of myself." I smile. They're never going to catch wild omegas. Not if they're really wild like the male was. "You know you're never going to catch omegas on your own, sorry to burst your bubble. It's highly unlikely; you'll mostly get yourself in trouble." Dean just stared at the kid. "I know: this big mouth of mine gets me in trouble.” "You bet.” “But look, wild omegas will get you killed. They become one with the wolf. They think like a wolf." "You know this because...?" I smile at the kid. "You have no idea how dumb it is going after an omega, kid." "Wait a second, who you calling 'kid'?" said Dean. I said while walking towards the bar; "Good thing I got a fake ID." "Thanks to Danny, I need to get drunk." "Wait how do you know about omegas?" "Buy me a drink and I'll tell you. You can't be any older, dude. You want to play big brother and keep him safe then buy me drink." "Sam, by the way, this is my brother Dean." "Name’s Stiles." "What's Stiles?" "Nickname. Drink?"


	2. After hangover

((Before leaving))

Stiles was running late to school, he stopped his jeep on the side of the road. With everything that was happening what was the point going back to school? Derek, the pack, and Scott hated him. Stiles own father who actually wasn’t his father hated him. He knew he needed to leave so he did. ((Somewhere between new Mexico))He ended up in some bar talking to Sam and Dean who was his birth father. Dean was watching the kid drink, he knew the kid was hurting, from what he didn’t know. Both Sam and Dean carried the kid out to their room they had gotten, knowing that kid need to rest. Dean asked of Sam “So what you think?” “Well Dean, I think the kid knows more about werewolves and such than we do. I think he suffers from something that happens and I think he’s your son.” “You what?” asked Dean. “Come on Dean, I know you, I AM your bother. He looks just like you and Lisa. He looks like Ben. I know you gave him up when Lisa left him on your doorstep. So don’t give me that crap--I know you Dean. This kid, he is your son.” “He is right, Dean.” said Castiel. “What the hell Cas? How many times do I have to tell you not to do that,” exclaimed Dean. “I am sorry,” said Castiel.  
“It's okay babe. He’s right, you shouldn't have to go after a wild omega.” “I know but we need good hunt. Maybe this boy is our answers and such we should follow his lead. It looks like he needs us just as much as he needs anyone.”---Dean said  
> Stiles hates his life. His father John hates him, blames him for his mother's death. He hates Scott and Derek. He hates Lidia. He hates his curse. He hates everything that ever happened to him. He was monster. Just human cage with dogs inside…the wolves... The same dream. “No, no,” he whispered, “No please, oh God no,” as the room becomes blood red again. He was standing in white room with his pack’s dead bodies. “You killed them,” his mother whispered. “You monster!” she exclaimed as she slashed at him with his knives.   
> “No!” he yelled, “I'm human.” “You killed them, you are a monster Stiles. You killed them!” she yelled.   
> Dean looked up at the boy in the midst of nightmares or night terrors as he began screaming. “Hey kid!” Dean rushed toward the bed. He got behind him, holding him tightly as the kid screamed. “Shush, you are okay. Breathe kid, I got you,” Dean pleaded. Sam and Castiel watched as the boy began to wake up. His breathing leveled out. He woke up in strange bed ensconced in the warmest hug. “You okay?” asked a worried Dean. “Yeah sorry,” he said. “Nothing to be sorry about, it happens, just ask Sammy.” “Yeah, it happens a lot to me, kid. Look-drink this and take these . They should help.” “You going after the wild omega?” Stiles inquired. “No kid me and Cas…we’re going to stay here. You go on home,” Dean insisted. Stiles said

“Oh well, that’s good. I should go, you know, oh you can come with us smile Sam. yeah? yeah maybe help us learn about wolves or not, whatever Stiles smile, yeah maybe, just maybe, Stiles can learn about his father with knowing smirk he might give them hell. .”


End file.
